Dialysis is defined as the separation of substances in solution by means of their unequal diffusion through a semi-permeable membraneous member such as, for example, the separation of colloids from soluble substances. Dialysis as defined has many applications in both the commercial and health allied fields. An example of the former is the recovery of sodium hydroxide in the manufacture of viscose. An example of the latter is in blood fractionation. The substance that passes through the membraneous member is called the dialysate.
In handling subtance samples for dialysis it is necessary to transfer the sample to and from the membraneous member, commonly known as a "dialysis bag." When using dialysis in the health allied fields it is imperative that the dialysis process be conducted under sterile conditions. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new and novel device for holding dialysis bags to accomodate these conditions.